The RemusTonks ship
by RavenSiriusBlack
Summary: It's basically my version of what was happening with RemusTonks during Harry's 6th year. HBP Spoilers, of course. Rating for mild swearing and alcohol use in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Remus/Tonks ship! WHOOT

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: I am writing about the Remus/Tonks ship. :P Why? Because it's just so adorable! HBP spoilers

Chapter 1: I love you Remus! (A.K.A, the authoress' best friend is going to kill her… twice.)

"Remus, why won't you listen to me?" Tonks said as she grabbed his robes and looked him in the eye to keep him from turning away.  
He looked down to her "I do listen to you." He said, "you're not listening to me, I keep telling you-"  
She got closer to him "And I keep telling you!" she yelled at him shaking him by his robes "I don't care about that! Or anything else! I love you Remus, I love you!"  
He sighed and looked at the door "Not so loud. People could be listening." The Order Meeting had just ended and they went into the other room in an attempt to have a private conversation. "And knowing them, they'd probably be at the door right now." He tried to make the moment a bit lighter but she was still glaring at him  
"Why don't you seem to get the fact that I love you?" She looked at him, trying her hardest not to cry "After Sirius died I realized that things can leave us so fast, I knew I needed to tell you, so I did, and now, now you're being a pigheaded fool! If you won't listen to me, why won't you listen to anyone else! I mean, Molly even said you were being foolish about this whole thing!"  
"Tonks,"  
"And I've told you" she cut him off "You can call me Nymphadora."  
"Nymphadora," he said grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye "I've told you a million times, If I ever did anything to hurt you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

She looked at him "Well you're killing me now!"

"Not physically," he took her face in his hands "You're a precious person Nymphadora, and you're extremely valuable to the wizarding community right now, not to mention the order." He looked at her "You can blend in anywhere you want, and we need that, especially now, you can be anyone you want, you can get inside information for us that most can't get."  
"What about Snape?" she retorted.  
Remus looked at her "I honestly don't care what happens to Snape. I care what happens to you."

"I really don't care what happens to me because I have nothing left. My best friend died, Sirius, whom I had become very close to in the time that I knew him, died, and you won't listen to me when I tell you that I love you! So tell me Remus, what do I have left? A cat? An owl? Because, honestly, that's not much to live for!"

Remus sighed "I know, but I promise, this'll all be over soon, and everything will be fine and you'll find someone… someone better… someone more deserving of you."  
"I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at him "GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! I. WANT. YOU!" she took a deep breath and shook her head "You know what, I don't care anymore. I don't care." She stormed out of the room, flung the door to the headquarters open, and stormed down the street.

_Later_

She looked in the mirror and sighed as she felt the cold water run on her hands she splashed it on her face. She put the plug in the sink and let the water run, and she looked in the mirror "I hate my hair like this…" she pulled at a strand of mousy brown hair and stared at it with disgust "This sucks. My powers are even out of whack from this whole thing." Her sink was close to full and she turned off the water. She took a deep breath and submerged her head in the icy water. She took her head out and looked at herself in the mirror. "I need someone to talk to." She shook the excess water out of her hair and took out a piece of parchment and wrote on it:  
_  
Molly,  
__Mind if I come over? I need someone to talk to.  
__Tonks_

She sent it out the window and tilted her head back and listened to the sounds of silence that had surrounded her until her owl got back and landed next to her. She took off the letter that was tied to its leg.  
_Tonks,  
__Of course dear. I'll be waiting for you. Be careful  
__Molly_

Tonks dissaparated with a loud CRACK, and landed a few hundred yards from the burrow. She put her hands in the pockets of her jeans and started walking. When she got to the door she could hear the fear in Molly's voice "Who's there?"

Tonks sighed "It's just me, Molly. I kind of stormed out of the Head Quarters today, who else would know that?" she said, attempting to make it clear to her that she was, in fact, the real Tonks.  
She opened the door "Come in dear, come in." She looked at her oddly, and it didn't occur to Tonks why until she brought it up "What happened, your hair is soaked."  
"Oh… that… I kind of doused my head in cold water." She said, in an attempt to make it sound normal.

"You had another fight with Remus?"  
Her stomach flipped and she bit her lip. She felt like she was going to throw up. "Yeah."

"Why don't you tell me all about it over some tea dear, to warm you up. You must be freezing."  
Tonks shrugged, "Honestly I haven't noticed the temperature." She sighed "Am I being unreasonable, Molly? I mean, I'm not misjudging things am I?"  
Mrs.Weasley shook her head. "Of course not dear. He loves you, you can tell by the way he treats you." She smiled warmly at her "He's just afraid that he'll end up hurting you, and that's the last thing he wants. You're his world." She smiled at Tonks.

Tonks sighed "Well he says he doesn't want to hurt me, but he's killing me now, and I've told him that I don't care. In fact, I'm glad he's a werewolf he wouldn't be my Remus if he wasn't."  
"I think he's afraid that you'll stop loving him because he's a werewolf, you'll get tired of it all, the scars, the monthly nights alone." Mrs.Weasley replied.  
"But I can handle it, I've told him a thousand times that he's my everything. I feel like he's all I have left."

The teapot whistled "Tea's done." Mrs.Weasley said jumping up, when Tonks got up to help she said "Oh no dear you've got enough on your mind, I'll get it." She walked over and handed her a mug "Here you go dear." She set the mug down in front of Tonks.  
Tonks took a deep breath and took a drink from her mug "I don't know anymore Molly. I just don't know what to do." She set the mug down and put her head in her hands. "I can't even eat anymore." She immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say in front of Mrs.Weasley.  
"I'll make you something, what would you like?"  
"Honestly Molly, I don't want anything. I'll get sick."  
"Dear just because you're heartbroken doesn't mean to stop everything. He'll come to his senses, I promise you that."

"I feel like I'm being selfish… the world's a living hell and I'm upset about this…"  
"You're not being selfish, just because bad things are happening everywhere around you doesn't mean that you're to go and feel bad because you want to make your life better. This is very important to you, and just because the rest of the world is going crazy doesn't mean that you drop everything important to you."

"He acts like money is a huge issue for me. I have a lot saved up and I have a good paying job, and I'm certain we'll have a more werewolf-tolerant society pretty soon. I mean, he's a werewolf, but that doesn't control who he is!"

"If more people thought like you, the world would be a much better place. But that doesn't occur to most people, dear."

Tonks took another gulp of her tea and sighed. "If he just _listened_…"

Mrs.Weasley laughed "Men don't listen, that's what makes them men."

Tonks sighed again and looked down into her tea "I need him, Molly."

Mrs.Weasley smiled sympathetically "I know dear, everything will be alright, I promise. How about you come to dinner this weekend, he'll be there, and you can talk to him."  
"Molly, honestly, it hurts to much to even think about him right now…" Tonks replied. She opened her mouth to say more but their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mrs.Weasley looked absolutely horrified. She ran up to the door "Who's there? Declare yourself!" Tonks had her wand clutched in her hand in case anything happened. When a voice she recognized as Dumbledore's answered she continued staring into her mug. She had no idea what was being said until she heard her name.  
"Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"  
She forced a weak smile "Hello Professor. Wotcher Harry."  
"Hi Tonks."  
She pulled her cloak around her shoulders "I'd better be off. Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

"Please don't leave on my account" Dumbledore had said "I cannot stay, I have urgent matters with Rufus Scrimgeour."

"No, no I need to get going…" she didn't meet Dumbledore's eyes "Night-"

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend," Mrs.Weasley began "Remus and Mad-Eye are coming-?"

"No, really Molly," Tonks replied, she couldn't take seeing him, not so soon after yet another fight with him. "Thanks anyway… Good night, everyone." She put her hands in the pockets of her jeans. And walked off into the yard and apparated back to her place.

_'It's always the same thing'_ she thought _'we fight, then I can't stand to see him for a week or so, we fight again, I feel horrible, come home, start crying, don't see him for a week or so, fight again…'_ She flopped on her bed and started thinking, because when one is in a state such as this, the most one can do is think about the situation. She stopped thinking of this after a few hours, before she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry guys, but I had to copy a scene from the book, but I didn't copy it word-for-word! Be proud of me :)  
I apologize to all my AFY fans, I needed a creative break from that story, and Kat, well, after this, I suppose I'll have to go into the witness protection program neh?  
Read, Reveiw, and if you're going to be a jerk and flame me, don't waste your energy. It won't get to me. I'm fourteen and I'm doing this for fun, be nice, or don't reveiw.:) (Unless of course, you're kidding, or you're my dear friend Kat and are threataning my life because I shipRemus/Tonks, then you can yell at me. :) )You all get cookies for reading this much passes out virtu-cookies Go on! They taste like pixels!


	2. Girl Talk With Katie

The Remus/Tonks ship! WHOOT

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: I am writing about the Remus/Tonks ship. :P Why? Because it's just so adorable! HBP spoilers

Oh yeah I forgot this last time:  
It's not mine, none of it's mine. okay?

Chapter 2: Girl Talk With Katie

Tonks sighed and flopped on the couch. "I don't know what to do anymore Katie."  
Katie was Tonks' best friend, she had long, brown, wavy locks of hair. "I have an idea," she said smugly "get over him!"  
Tonks sighed "I ca-a-an't!"  
Katie pouted "You're no fun when you're lovesick." She threw a pillow at Tonks' face. "And you need to get back to normal so you can fix your hair. It's so… odd… and… not pink." She tugged on a strand of her mousy brown hair. Tonks threw the pillow back at Katie and sighed again. Katie looked at her friend and smirked "I'm looking over a four leaf clover that I over looked be-fo-o-ore!" she sang.  
Tonks laughed "How random was that?"  
Katie crossed her arms, "Well you're being the boring lovesick one, one of us has to be random!" Tonks rolled her eyes "You know, you've been rather boring lately."  
Tonks smirked "Wow, Kate, I mean, I didn't get it the first couple hundred times you've told me."  
Kate knocked on her head "That's because you're thick, lovergirl!"  
Tonks sighed "I'm really serious about this guy Kate."  
Kate rolled her eyes, "That's what you said about the last one, and the one before that, and the one before that, and that abusive one…" she cringed "and then the one before that…"  
"Kate,"  
"I mean, what did you do different this time, offer to cook or something," she smirked "because we all know how much you hate cooking after that Christmas incident ."  
"Hey, hey, hey we don't need to relive that!" she took in a deep breath "I told him he could call me Nymphadora."  
Kate looked at her friend dumbfounded "Get. Out." She said "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she squealed "You really are serious about him, aren't you!"  
"Yeah." She smiled faintly.  
"Okay I haven't been sucking details out of you before this, but, tell me, now! Who is he, where do you know him from, is he cute, smart, funny?"  
"Okay, well you know Remus-"  
Katie sat straight up "Really? Lupin?" Tonks nodded "Ha! I knew it! I knew there was chemistry between you two!" Kate gushed "Hey," she stopped "he seems like a sensible guy, why isn't he going out with you?"  
"Well," she looked over her shoulder and then back, as if someone was there and whispered "you know about his… his problem."  
"Yeah, he's a werewolf, so, who cares?"  
"He does," Katie raised her eyebrows "He thinks he'll end up hurting me. He's being ridiculous, I've told him a million times that I don't care, and then he comes up with another brilliant one 'I'm too poor for you.'"  
Katie's mouth dropped open "You're kidding me right?"  
Tonks shook her head "Nope. Apparently he's too old for me too."  
Katie blinked "There's barely even ten years between you two!"  
"No kidding!" Tonks said "He's just being a stubborn fool."  
"He's an idiot."  
"All men are idiots."  
"They say women are crazy, well, we've gone crazy because we're tired of their idiocy!"  
"Hey… I almost forgot." Tonks said. "Don't we have to go to some muggle amusement park, y'know, to keep the muggles safe, in case of death eaters."  
Katie nodded vigorously "I guess we should get ready." She sighed, Kate was also an auror, she and Tonks had decided to go into the field together back in Hogwarts. She stood up "I CALL BATHROOM FIRST!" she ran over to the bathroom but she was too late.  
CRACK!  
Tonks had apparated their "Ha!" she started to brush her teeth, she spit in the sink and washed her face. She looked in the mirror judgmentally. "How old should we be, about, fourteen?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good, two fourteen year old muggle girls walking about on their lonesome shouldn't be too suspicious." Kate said  
"What color should my hair be?"  
"I'm thinking blonde, ooh, and give yourself braces too! You'll want to look normal."  
Tonks tapped herself on the head and she had short, honey-blonde hair, she tapped her teeth, and each tooth had a bracket on it. "Ugh, these are painful." She said.  
Kate looked at her "Did you really need a spell to change your appearance?"  
"My powers have been out of it, re-mem-ber?"  
"Oh. Yeah." Kate tapped herself on the head with her wand. "And, how about this," she flicked her wand and a pair of purple glasses appeared. "There!" she said as she put them on. "No one would suspect a thing."  
Tonks flicked her wand and two pairs of jeans and shirts appeared.  
She took the pair that had been folded upwards to form clam diggers and the tee-shirt with Tinkerbell on it and went to get changed, Kate took the purple shirt and flared jeans and went into the bathroom.  
Tonks laughed "This is so fun!" she braided Kate's hair in pigtails and threw hers in a ponytail.  
"Done." Kate said. "Ha, and who said you only get to be a kid once?"  
Tonks laughed "Someone who doesn't know us, apparently!"  
"Lessgolessgolessgo! It's already six!" Kate said "Fireworks tonight, you know how many muggles'll be there? It'd be a Death Eater fest!"  
"Righto." She tucked their wands in a bubblegum pink bag that she slung over her shoulder. "Let's go."

_Later_

"Well," Tonks said, looking at the night sky "Nothing's happened yet."  
"Yeah," Kate checked her watch "and it's almost ten."  
"C'mon, lets jump on the roller coaster." Tonks whispered "I mean, how many fourteen year old kids wander around aimlessly, and don't jump on a ride or two."  
"Kay." Kate said  
They both hopped on and watched the ground for any sign of anything amiss. Then the fireworks started. Several green ones erupted in the sky, when screaming started and a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appeared. "The dark mark." Kate said  
"Oh god." Tonks quickly rummaged through the bag and pulled out two wands she stopped the ride and hopped out, followed by Kate. "Go get back up, I can hold 'em off for a bit."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, GO!" Kate apparated and Tonks jumped down to the ground, she ran over to where the dark mark had originated. She saw several hooded figures torturing muggles.  
"Leave them alone!" she said  
"Oh, how cute, this one thinks she can stop us." A sneering female voice said from under her hood. She took out her wand and aimed it at Tonks, but Tonks pulled out her wand and ducked the red beam.  
"Auntie Bella, how nice to see you!" she shot a stupefy curse at her "so how was Azkaban? I hope it wasn't too boring, seeing as you'll be comfortable in your old cell soon enough."  
"Auntie…" Bella was confused "Oh, Nymphadora, I'm quite afraid I won't be. You, on the other hand, will probably die before the night ends."  
Tonks dodged several more hexes and glared "Don't. Call. Me. NYMPHADORA!" she yelled as she sent several more stunning curses their way. Kate apparated in the middle of the fight "Argh! KATIE!" Tonks said, throwing herself at her and knocking her out of the way of a green jet of light before dodging it herself.  
"Thanks. Reinforcements coming! Tuck and roll!" she said to Tonks as another jet of light sped her way.  
Tonks ducked down and rolled foreword "Thank god." She sent out another curse. "What about T.O?" she asked  
Kate didn't ask, she knew that by T.O Tonks meant The Order Of The Phoenix. "Yeah, I owled him too." She sent some more curses and dodged a few more hexes. At least ten more wizards appeared, and with all the confusion Tonks had no idea her aunt had positioned herself behind her.  
"Watch your back Tonks!" a familiar voice called  
She looked up "Remus?" she turned on her heel and sent Bella another curse.  
She smiled as Katie jumped at her and tried to hit another Death Eater, Kate put her back to Tonks' and smiled as she sent another curse "So," she smiled "Tonks and Remus sitting in a tree… why don't you try talking to him?"  
"Now?" Tonks demanded.  
"Why not!" she sent another curse and more wizards appeared.  
"I can't now! Damn," she saw the wizards "our side or their side?"  
"Our side." Kate said, as the hooded figures disappeared "Damn, I was looking foreword to taking in some scum tonight." She said to herself.  
"Dirty rotten cowards." Tonks said, panting.  
"So…" Kate grinned "Talk to him!"  
"Oh come on. Like this?" she said.  
"Hey, he knows it's you."  
Tonks lifted the spell, she looked like herself again, she walked over to Remus "Hey."  
"Hi." He replied  
"So, thanks for, you know… saving me and all." She smiled.  
"Yeah, I'm really going to let you die." He laughed.  
Kate ran over and put her arms around their shoulders "Amigos, pals, buddies, chums!" she smiled "So when's the wedding?" she taunted.  
"You told her?" Remus hissed at Tonks  
"Well…" she smiled  
Kate grinned "Told me what?" she asked "I just like tormenting you. Ooooh you guys have some sort of relationship going on then?" she giggled  
"No!" Remus responded immediately.  
Tonks glared at him "So that'd be that horrible?"  
"OOH! Someone's in the dog house!" Kate retorted.  
"Will you shut your face!" Tonks and Remus yelled at the same time.  
"Tonks-" she looked at him "Nymphadora, can we talk about this later, in private."  
She sighed "Okay… I- I guess I'll be seeing you then."  
"G'nite." Remus said, before he apparated.

_Later_

Tonks sat down on her couch and started crying "He hates me… he really hates me."  
"Oh, it's okay honey." Kate said hugging Tonks "He's just shy is all."  
She wiped her eyes with her shirt "I guess." She sniffed  
"Besides, he's an idiot for not listening to you. He's not worth your breath."  
"Yes he is." She wiped her eyes again. "I just suck. Horridly."  
"Hardly!" Kate said, "I saw you fighting tonight! It was brilliant! You fought with the best of them." She smiled, obviously proud of her friend.

"Remus saved my ass though."  
"Yeah he did." Kate smiled "and you'll get him, I know you will. He's a guy, how long can he resist a looker like you, eh?"

Tonks rolled her eyes "Now you're scaring me."

They both laughed. "See, you're funny too."

Tonks' face fell again "I'm not good enough for him."

"Riiiiight." Kate said "And I'm secretly a red head. Hey listen I gotta get changed so I might be able to get to sleep tonight, promise you won't jump off any bridges till I get back?"  
Tonks stood up and wiped her eyes again "I'll make up the couch for you."  
Kate smiled "Thanks. You don't worry about that idiot okay?"  
Tonks sighed "I'll try."

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you all for your reviews! They made me feel wonderfull! I can't belive how awesome you are, I love this story, of course I'll continue it.  
Thank Yous!

Yoshimi Minamino - I didn't think it got it's fair share either, that's why this started!

imissdumbledore- I'm updating right now. :) lucky you!

Isabel- Remus/Tonks is awesome.

AlexaPatronus6-Thanks! I'm glad you like!

FetishFemale- Hey,thanks! I'm so glad you think so!

Nymphadora85- Hey,I hopeI didn't dissapoint you!

dragon lair and unicorn hair- Ihope you like this too.

justawritier- hey,I hope you like thischapter too!

FreeWinky-What can I say? Thank you, of course, and I know they do, she's crazy, he's so, so sane... it's beautiful :)

EyesofEmerald- Thanks! Is this soon enough? teehee...

I love you guys! Ten reveiws in one day! Wow! THANKS:)


End file.
